Knight of the Sun
This event started 19-April-2016 and will last 4 days. In the harsh summer sun an unknown Knight dressed in green rides through the castle gates. He proposes a deal, and alas Sir Gawain believing false truths fell victim to his spell. Now with an ancient evil looming over himself and Camelot there's never been a more urgent time for Heroes stand together! During this event, gather Symbols of Gawain for a chance to win fabulous rewards! Be on the lookout for the befallen Sir Gawain, and prepare your party to fight against him! Defeat this powerful foe for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes for your team! As a 7 star Hero, Sir Gawain has an extra Heroic Power in addition to his skill and combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who he is paired with, Sir Gawain's Virtuous Spirit will Increase Max HP by 125% & Skill Proc by 15%. Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Symbols of Gawain you find during the Knight of the Sun event: * 4 Bonus Symbols of Gawain - Abaddon the Ruiner * 4 Bonus Symbols of Gawain - Freyja * 3 Bonus Symbols of Gawain - The Dagda * 3 Bonus Symbols of Gawain - Golden Godfrey * 2 Bonus Symbols of Gawain - Myrddin * 2 Bonus Symbols of Gawain - Golden Vambrael Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Sir Gawain on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to gain his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 Stamina * 20 XP and 200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Symbols of Gawain * 1x Knight of the Sun Chest * 4x Ascension Shards * 2x Ascension Stones * Max Level Cuchulain * Max Level War Drummer * Level 1 Vambrael Fallen Easy Cost: 10 Stamina * 10 XP and 100 Gold * 1x Symbol of Gawain * 10x Arena Ticket * 2x Ascension Shard * 1x Ascension Stone * 1x Summoning Stone * 1x Spirit Potion * Golden Arse * Max level Violet Knight * Level 1 Sir Balin le Savage * Level 1 Olwen Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Sir Gawain, 15x Summon stones , 10x Knight of the Sun Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Sir Gawain, 15x Summon stones , 10x Knight of the Sun Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Sir Gawain, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Knight of the Sun Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Knight of the Sun Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Knight of the Sun Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Knight of the Sun Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Knight of the Sun Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Knight of the Sun Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Knight of the Sun Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Nemain * 200000 - Sir Gawain * 400000 - Sir Gawain Possible Chest Outcome * Sir Gawain * Iwynas the Sage * Lancelot the Brave * Cuchulain * Sir Balin le Savage * Karn * Sir Lionel * Green Knight * 1 Summon Stone * 1x Ascension Crystal * 1x Ascension Shard Gallery KnightOfTheSun-map.jpeg|Knight of the Sun on the map KnightOfTheSun-easy.jpeg|Easy KnightOfTheSun-hard.jpeg|Hard Category:Events